


since i've been loving you

by womanofletters16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: plus size reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanofletters16/pseuds/womanofletters16
Summary: a plus size fbi agent saves dean's ass and joins him on his crazy quest to rid the world of all that goes bump in the night. but what about those life bumps that come along when youre no longer a single hunter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> /n: hey ya’ll! this is gonna be a plus size reader insert fic with tons of fuff, angst, smut, you name it. it takes place in season 12, after jack wakes cas and let’s pretend jack didn’t run off after tombstone. this is chapter 1. have 3 more chapters written so i’ll be posting those soon and writing more   
>  song title is from led zeppelin. hope you enjoy!

it wasn't every night that sam and dean winchester, castiel and jack were all in the bunker and nobody was dying..at the moment anyway. there was black cloud hanging over sam and dean, as mary was still in alt!world with lucifer. and jack was still beating himself up over killing that guy, even though it was an accident. you were thankful that you were able to talk him out of  leaving. the boys were laughing,  having a couple beers and just enjoying each other's company. when cas died and mary disappeared,  things got really bad. you had been with dean for over a year now.  you met when the boys rolled into town, pretending to be federal agents. as you were an actual federal agent, you saw right through their cheap suits. though they wore them well, and very well made fake id badges.

 

you confronted dean at his hotel room and at first, you laughed at him and a phone call to your friends at a mental health facility was next on your list. but then, the electricity started crackling and a male with black eyes tore down the hotel door. dean told you to run, and you started to. but you couldnt just leave him with that...that thing. so you grabbed your gun and bolted back to the room. there was glass everywhere from their struggle and the, whatever it was, had dean against the wall. so without hesitation, you fired off a couple rounds and it actually laughed at you. dean was gasping for air as it had him by the throat. you desperately looked around to find a heavy looking knife with weird handwriting on the ground near the spot dean was sitting earlier. you grabbed it and lunged forward,  stabbing it in the neck.  it glowed a sort of bright orange color briefly, it crackled and fell to the floor. dean then explained to you that what you just killed was a demon. after that, you had no choice but to believe every word you laughed at him for saying

 

you helped the boys solve the case, and a few more after that. you and the boys became rather close. but it was different with dean.  you stole meaningful glances at each other, used any excuse for a touch. you knew he was a flirt and figured he was just being his usual self until weeks later when he got up the nerve to ask you out. and you've been together ever since.

 

" **hey baby, can you grab us some more beers? we're running low over here** " dean called from the library where they were all gathered. " **what is she? your bar wench? ive got it dude** " sam replied before you got a chance to. " **i just figured she was already in there** " dean muttered,  defending himself.  within seconds, sam was towering over you in the kitchen,  watching as you prepared the salad that was pretty much just for him. " **that looks great y/nh** " sam complimented you. " **thanks sammy** " you grinned and nodded towards the fridge. sam grabbed the 6 pack and walked out the kitchen, not before brushing a kiss on your cheek.

 

you were cursing yourself for not using his height when you realized moments later that you needed the sugar that was in the cabinet above the refrigerator . you stood on your tip toes to reach it but quickly grabbed the counter to regain your balance.  why were you feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. " **babe, when's dinn** \--" dean stopped midword, rushing to you. " **what happened? are you ok**?" dean fretted over you. " **sammy! cas**!" dean shouted and all three of the boys rushed to the kitchen " **step aside** " cas ordered and dean was the only one still at your side "ah yes. i see why you’re feeling..lightheaded right?" cas' blue eyes peered into your own. you nodded. " **well that’s because you’re pregnant** " he said matter of factly. like it was no big deal. when, in fact, it was the worst thing that could happen right now


	2. ch. 2

you slumped to the cold  bunker floor in disbelief. pregnant? you couldn't be. " **maybe i should get another angel to verify**." as soon as the thought crossed your mind cas looked at you, with a very straight face. "i **’m not a pregnancy test y/nh** " this was your life now. angels,  demons, ghosts, and a boyfriend who looked like he'd been shot with 3 rounds of rock salt to the gut. dean was running his hands through his hair, mouthing words you couldn't quite catch. while sammy and jack were looking like Christmas had come early. " **i think its great news** " sammy finally broke the awkward silence. jack nodded fervently.  you glared up at him with the rage of a fiery sun. cas was keeping his focus on dean, probably making sure he wasn't having a heart attack. _ping!_ the oven timer chimed, reminding you that you were in the middle of cooking dinner. " **i can finish cooking**." sam offered.  " **thanks sammy. but dean and i promised each other we'd never let you cook anything that's going in our mouths** " sam chuckled and leaned down to pick you up from the floor. you straightened yourself up and resumed chopping apples for the pies you were making.  sam and jack left the kitchen without a word. now it was just you, a silent angel and a boyfriend who was on the verge of a breakdown. you wanted to cry,  scream, freak out.  you felt a little happy even. all sorts of emotions were coursing through your body but you had to focus on the task at hand. you'd deal with it later.

" **i’m...i’m gonna go for a drive** " dean blurted out and quickly turned on his heels to leave. he didn't even look at you. like this was your doing.  " **i’ll talk to him y/nh** " cas looked at you, his blue eyes full of concern.  " **as an angel, i can taste every molecule in this meal, which is very unpleasant.  but if i was still human, i would have loved a meal like this**." he spoke softly with a gentle smile.  "t **hanks cas** " you gingerly kissed his cheek and then he left the kitchen, leaving you by yourself.

 

spite being preoccupied, you finished the feast you promised. stuffed chicken, steak tips, salad which was mostly for sam, homemade bread,  handmade loaded mashed potatoes and a delicious vegetable medley. and 2 bacon bourbon apple pies were in the oven.   sam and jack carried the food to the table and you sat down in your normal seat, which was next to deans empty one. the boys went to town on the food, devouring it like they hadn’t eaten for days. your food was left untouched on your plate. you were too sick to eat.  " **so does this mean i’m gonna be an uncle**?" jack managed to get out between bites. his expression was pure joy, his eyes lit up with happiness. " **sure bud. uncle jack has a nice ring to it** " you said with a small smile.   **"guys. i’m not feeling well. sammy, do you mind making dean a plate and putting the rest away for me**?" you asked, rubbing your temples as a migraine was wreaking havoc in your head.  " **sure you got it** " sam was giving you his wide eyed look of concern. " **i'll get the pies** " jack offered. **thanks kiddo** " you replied, before giving them both a quick hug goodnight. they both thanked you for the meal and you headed for the room you and dean now shared.

 

setting out a led zeppelin shirt and baggy sweats for yourself when you got out of the shower. you wrapped your towel around your body and grabbed your plush robe. a nice hot shower would do you good.  you let the water run for a minute before you stepped in. surprisingly the water pressure was amazing in the bunker and it felt wonderful on your skin. you were doing everything you could to take your mind off the news but as you washed up,  and rubbed soap on your belly, you couldn’t help it. the tears that you were holding back were now streaming down your face. this was no life for a baby. this was as much a surprise for you as it was for dean yet he was acting like you had done it on purpose or something.

 

you were sobbing now, doing your best to keep the boys from thinking that something was wrong and rushing in. suddenly, someone was pulling the curtain back and you jumped.  " **baby, it’s just me** " dean was standing there, already undressed, looking for permission to enter. you nodded and he stepped in, immediately wrapping his arms around you which made you sob harder. " **shh baby, we'll figure this out...together. its gonna be ok** " and with a hand on your stomach and his lips planted on your forehead,  you believed him


End file.
